Second night
by PercussoremOrSoTheyThought
Summary: Mike Schmidt cheated death once. Can he do it again? Find out by reading Second night!


Now that I've gone back and looked over my last short story I've realized that there are SO many errors. Yeah, sorry. This one should be better, I've spent a while on it. Have I? I dunno, it's weird writing this like it's already happened. Also some of you may think, "Hey, this isn't a fan fic, this is actually what pretty much happens." Well, that's at least what my friend, John said. So to answer that I am only to going to say ONE thing. It's going in a totally different path, you just don't see it yet. P.S. I've taken my time on this one, or have I?

It was Mike's second night. This time he decided to take precautions, instead of arriving at 11:30, he arrived at 11:00, sharp. This time he could use the bathroom. When Mike returned to his office he plopped down into his chair and sighed.

"I cheated death last time, maybe my luck will hold out." Thought Mike. Mike pulled up the tablet and checked the time. 11:30. He thought about running to his car to grab a bottle of water but deemed it to risky. Sitting around got boring, fast. He decided to look through his office. There was a desk, a stack of paper, moniters, posters, and his chair. He sat for a while longer before hearing footsteps outside the right door. He pressed the light button cautiously. What he saw next made him jump. A pizza stained, discusting smelling Chica stood at the window peering in at him. He quickly hit the door button without a second thought.

"Ha ha, dumb chicken!" Said Mike as cocky as he could be. He then picked up the tablet and started flicking through each camera, observing every room closely. When he saw Bonnie backstage it sparked a question in his mind. Let me explain. The company, Fazbear Entertainment, told him that if he managed to get caught by the animatronics, they would mistake him for an endoskeleton and try to stuff him into a suit backstage since it's "against the rules". You're probably wondering what this has to do with anything, aren't you? Well, Mike wondered why Bonnie wasn't stuffing the endoskeleton that was backstage into a suit. He then realized something horrible. The company had lied, the animatronics go after humans. About half an hour after Chica showed up she left. He could finally open the door.

It is now 2:00 a.m. and Bonnie was still backstage. As for Chica? Mike came to the assumption that she made her way into the kitchen.

"Now things are starting to get interesting." Mike said with a slight smirk when he saw Foxy poking his head out of the curtains at pirate cove. He was still studying Foxy when he heard Bonnie walking down the hall. Knowing he only had seconds to react he punched the door button.

"That ought to hold ya." He said. For the next two hours that it took Bonnie to move along Mike noticed something weird. A cupcake, with eyes. He picked it up and examined it. He slowly put it up to his ear and heard animatronic whirring. He pulled it away from his ear and shot it a suspicious look. As he put it back he looked out of the right door and saw two white dots at the end of the hallway. Assuming it was Bonnie he opened the left door. Right after this he saw a purple hand slowly emerging from the darkness. Startled, he took his cap off and swatted it back into the hallway. After he closed the door he looked down the right hallway again. This time the two white dots were gone. After about an hour and a half later he finally heard Bonnie leave. When he opened the door he picked up his tablet and checked the time. It read 4:30, and then he checked the power. It was at 30%. Realizing something had to be done Mike unplugged his fan. Only five minutes passed and he was already sweating. But he'd rather sweat than run out of power, and die. He picked up his tablet again and checked on Foxy. Foxy was gone.

"Where did that Fox go?" He muttered. When he changed to the camera in the west hall he almost fell out of his chair. Rapidly regaining his composure he slammed his fist against the door button. He heard Foxy banging against the door. He didn't open the door again until 5:55 when he realized he was faced with either running out of power or risking opening the door. He made up his mind. As soon as he opened the door Bonnie lunged inside at him. He somehow managed to dodge out of his way but hurt his back when he hit the wall in the hallway. He screamed as soon as his back met the wall. He knew that the other animatronics would soon be on him so he had to act fast. He looked right, he saw the white dots again. He looked left, ah! A shelf! He got back on his feet and tried to push it on top of Bonnie, who was slowly getting up. It was no use. The shelf was nailed to the wall. Bonnie had finally gotten back up and was about to grab him when he heard bells. Ding, dong! Bonnie froze. He smiled. He did it. He survived night two.

I guess you could say he was saved by the bell. Thank you for reading, I had a lot of fun typing this. Feedback would always be nice. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did typing it.


End file.
